The Last DingDang Straw
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Konoka is fed up with Setsuna calling her Ojou-Sama! She has two ways to stop her! Read to find out!


The Last DingDang Straw

The Last DingDang Straw!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

"Secchan were are you," asked Konoka. "I'm right here Ojou-Sama!" replied Setsuna. "Grrr, what did I say about calling me that?" yelled Konoka.

"Gomen, Ojou-Sama I just feel that it is to improper," responded Setsuna.

"Well you had better stop, or else I'll get someone to operate on your head!" shouted Konoka.

"Who could you possibly find to operate on me?" asked Setsuna. "I'll get Natasia-san to operate on you, she is a genius after all," responded Konoka. "No way am I going to let that little squirt operate on my head," said Setsuna. "Hey who you calling a squirt?" yelled Natasia.

"Since when were you there?" asked Setsuna. "I've been here for about an hour, I was taking a nap when I woke up to you yelling." responded Natasia as she quickly jumped off of the loft. "Sorry I can't operate on Setsuna-nee-Chan, you have to be eighteen to be a brain sergeant," said Natasia.

"Oh well that's to bad, oh I know we can use one of those age changing pills on Natasia and change her to eighteen years old," said Konoka. "Than she can operate on Secchan." exclaimed Konoka. "Don't I have a say in this?" asked Setsuna. "No but, I know of an alternative," responded Konoka.

"Ok than tell me what it is." said Setsuna. "Not unless you go on a date with me." replied Konoka. "WHAT BUT, WHAT IF SOMEONE GETS THE WRONG IDEA, DEAN KONOE WILL HAVE MY HEAD IF HE FINDS OUT!!" screamed Setsuna.

"Don't worry about gramps, he wouldn't mind," replied Konoka. "If you say its fine than ok, how about today, if it's ok with you Ojou-Sama?" asked Setsuna. "That sounds fine, I guess." replied Konoka as she planned her scheme.

"Hey what about me, what am I supposed to do on a Sunday?" asked Natasia.

"Everyone went out for the day," replied Natasia. "I don't know do something, I don't care what you do as long as you don't interfere with our date," said Setsuna. "Ojou-Sama lets get going now." Setsuna said as she took a hold of Konoka's hand and left Konoka and all.

"Ah young love, what to do." said Natasia as she watched her half sister and roommate leave hand in hand. "Hey Natasia-ane-san, what do you think Konoka-ane-san has in mind?" asked Chamo who was in his little bed of erotic items.

"I don't know but, she seemed very happy about it," replied Natasia. "Hey want a pocky stick?" asked Chamo as he handed Natasia the tasty treat. "Sure thanks Chamo." said Natasia as she took the snack.

Meanwhile Asuna and Haruna noticed Setsuna and Konoka holding hands and decided to follow the two. "What is Setsuna-san and Konoka doing?" asked Asuna. "I don't know but, this is great material for my new manga," Haruna replied drawing the two girls that they were following. "Your hopeless." responded Asuna as she sweat dropped. "Oh they're on the move, follow them!" yelled Haruna. "Shut up they'll her us." Asuna said grabbing Haruna and pulling her to the ground.

"Hey Secchan did you hear something?" Konoka said looking around. "No I didn't hear anything, Ojou-Sama," replied Setsuna. "Grrr, here we go with the Ojou-Sama thing," thought Konoka. "Ne Secchan, do you want to go to the park?" asked Konoka. "Anywhere's fine with me," replied Setsuna.

"Hey Paru can you draw something to listen in on what those two are saying?" asked Asuna. "To late, I already drew it," Haruna responded pointing at the device.

"You are freaking fast at draw!" Asuna said beholding the drawing Haruna drew.

"Ne Secchan," said Konoka. "Hmm, what's up?" asked Setsuna as she looked at Konoka who was lying in the grass. "What kind of person do you think I'll go out with?" asked Konoka. "Um, well… uh…. I don't think I can answer that question," stuttered a blushing Setsuna. "Why, your not hiding anything from me are you?" asked Konoka. "No of course not Ojou-Sama." replied Setsuna. "Ok that does it I can't take it anymore!" yelled Konoka as she glomped Setsuna and brought her lips on to hers.

After the two separated Setsuna was on the verge of fainting until Konoka snapped her back in to reality. "Wha- what was that about?" asked a furiously blushing Setsuna. "Oh don't play stupid, I know that you have feelings for me," replied Konoka. "And, I love you too." said Konoka. "But how did you know?" asked Setsuna. "I've known since we were five." responded Konoka.

After the two had their very exciting moment they both returned to Konoka's room.

Else where Asuna and Haruna were crying tears of joy for the new couple.

"Hey so how was the date?" asked Natasia who was baking a cake. "Good, have you been cooking all day?" asked Konoka. "Yeah, I was bored and I know that once everyone got home they'd be hungry," replied Natasia. "Um Natasia-san how are we going to finish all this food, this much food could fit the entire school," said Konoka. "Ah don't worry about that, Asuna-san is a human food disposal all this food should be gone by three hours, four hours top." said Natasia.

"Oh yes Kono-Chan, what was the alternative to making me stop calling you Ojou-Sama?" asked Setsuna. "Becoming your lover, because lover's don't call each other stupid formalities." said Konoka. "Hey Konoka did you, holy crap were did all this food come from?" asked Asuna as she walked in to the room. "Natasia-san cooked it all," responded Konoka. "It's like I'm in heaven!" shouted Asuna as she continuously stuffed her face with food. "Well at this rate the food should be gone in an hour or two, and Asuna-san will be bloated like Chamo is now." said Natasia as she pointed at the once tiny ermine that was as big and fat as the earth. "Oh well let's eat." said Setsuna.

"Yeah"

Banzai!! Another fanfiction completed!! I think this is already my fifth one and in only, I think three days!! Please Review!! Hey what do you think of a fanfic about Konosetsu mixed with Pokemon?? Anyways please review!!


End file.
